Chi no Hitan
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Dreadful secrets carry her and an iniquitous curse runs strongly through-out her veins. With five times the speed of Rock Lee, ten times the chakra of Uzumaki Naruto, and fifteen times the strength and skill of Kakashi Hatake, Yukimina Miyuki was born.
1. Chapter 1

**Chi no Hitan**

**--**

**In a world darker than that of the original ninja society we all know, Yukimina Miyuki was born. Born with dark secrets. Born with a curse. Born to be on team seven in the place of Haruno Sakura. But most of all, born to suffer.**

**--**

**Prologue**

There are the days that are dreary and overcast. The mood is sullen and dark; children sit in the warmth of their fireplace, listening to there parents speak of missions of ninja they would one day become, missions they would have to endure. On the outside the cold reaches to the bone and chills throughout the body. The tree branches are stark bare, their leaves stripped off in the fall; their beauty gone. Dirt covers the wet snow that lays uneven over the vast amounts of land. Most would be inside on such a day where the wind attacks the tree, making the few remaining leaves disperse. But one wasn't. A twelve year old girl.

She, the girl, waited for the guards to descend into a temporary, restless sleep. Though sure that the wind would soon awaken the guards, the girl took her time examining the extensive gates of the village. They were make of sturdy wood, but were chipped in countless places; old but in good condition, unlike most villages she had been to. All had been old, yes, but more than half would have been happily ready to fall on anyone who dared make a move to push it, or tap it for that matter.

But... this gate didn't give off the same feeling as the others. She also felt like she had been here before... she some how felt connected. Maybe she just thought so, though, due to her sleep deprivation for the past week.

She hesitated for a long while. It was problematic that this village would be different than any of the others. No... this one would carry the same hate. The same uncaring... rude, cruel people, just as the others had. And even if it didn't- which it would, she was sure of this- she would just bring trouble in with her. Ruin innocent peoples lives. Face horrors again that she had ran from... She had ran. She was tired of running. She should turn back... but she was _afraid... _a feeling she now felt contantly.

But maybe she could keep things from getting more complicated in this village. Maybe it was a decent place to stay for a few months... maybe a year, if she was lucky. Maybe she could live in this area...

The decision came to her, and without giving herself time to think anymore about turning back, Yukimina Miyuki swept past the stirring guards into the leaf village, Konaha. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later--

Yukimina Miyuki's slumber was awoken by a nightmare, as usual. It wasn't strange- it was actually a rather common occurance: for her at least. Unnatural would be _not_having a nightmare- that would make her normal, and however much she wanted to be normal, it was just unthinkable. Before having time to dwell on what her nightmare, the past- or worst, the future- she quickly sat up and brushed a few strands of dark hair from her eyes. She then pushed the 'ifs, ands, or buts' from her mind and swung her legs out from under the covers of the bed, grabbed a ironed and neatly folder outfit from the end of it, and headed into the small bathroom of her annoyingly unroomy apartment.

Miyuki stipped off her pajamas before promptly turning on the bath tubs fossit and then the shower. She braced herself before stepping into the icy water produced by the shower head, and quickly, she washed her hair with the remains of her strawberry soap, after wards moving onto her body which she used a new bar of soap on. Only her luck could get the only apartment in the entire complex with only cold water in the shower, and she knew it. After all, luck had never been on her side.

Miyuki turned the water off and then stepped out of the tub, drying herself quickly and carefully with an old and rather worn white towel. She then brushed through all the tangles in her straight and midnight blue hair, then proceeded in tying it up to the side with a spare rubber band. She threw on her undergaments and a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt, with a long, midnight blue tank top over it that matched her hair. She also wore a black pair of kapris and some dark blue fingerless gloves, which had fishnet material under them. She then went on to wrap bandages upon the countless old and still unhealed injuries that married her body-- she wrapped her legs from the shin down, most of her arms, and the entire of her neck. Basically, hardly any skin was still exposed once she was done, and taking one uninterested glance into the body length mirror she exited the room and heading into the spotless kitchen.

On a bit of counter space she picked up her weapon pouch and Konaha headband that she had just recently recieved- yesturday, to be exact. She tied the headband tightly around her waist and attached her weapon pouch onto her kapris, checking quickly to see that all the essesinal weapons were inside.

_"So... I'm really a Konaha shinobi, huh?" _She thought, gazing down at her headband, no expression on her face.

_"No, I'm not... I never can be, not really... not with this blood... and these marks." _She hastily shoved the thoughts away and jumped out of her window onto the tops of buildings, heading towards her destination.

It seemed to only take minutes for Miyuki to reach the academy and then the classroom. It was noisy, but that wasn't unusual. Girls started to shriek- that was not unusual either- the idol Uchiha was in this class, after alll. Miyuki looked up just in time to see Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke parting from a lip lock- probably on accident, but she was still bemused by the sight- though she didn't show it. The fangirls looked about ready to murder Naruto, but before getting the chance, in walked Iruka. Everyone shuffled to get a seat and with Miyuki's 'luck' she it ended up that the only available seat was in between Naruto and Sasuke who were currently having a glaring contest, which only broke because she had to get in between them to take her seat.

And that was when she noticed it. Naruto seemed different. He looked older, no, not older... wiser? No. His eyes looked different... they had a knowing look in them. Usually, he would have definatley said 'hello' or smile or something of the sort- even though he knew he'd get no reply-, but he just made eye contact with Miyuki for a second before looking away. But a second was all she needed.

**_"If you ever dare lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto snarled, his words cold, cruel, hateful, but mostly venomous. Mizuki shivered slightly as Naruto's eyes flashed a crimson, blood thirsty red before converting back to there normal blue. But they were still hard, in a fierce glare, and Naruto did quick hand signs- hand signs that would be unreadable to anyone who didn't have superb eye sight or skill. _**

**_Solid clones of Naruto suddenly appeared by the hundreds and in-circled Mizuki, each cracking there knuckles. They the beat him until he was a bloody pulp in the background. Iruka was now looking at Naruto proudly, as he told him to close his eyes. When he opened them, Naruto was told that he would graduate and wore Iruka's headband. The scene changed. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen, no less then twenty empty bowls in front of him-_ She didn't need to see anymore. **

_"So that was it... what would it be like to grow up knowing everyone hates him but not knowing why... then, years later, finding out that he had, sealed inside of him, the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi- the strongest demon and the one that had attacked Konaha years ago, intent on destroying the entire village."_

Iruka had just called off the last members of team six. Miyuki turned her attention to him, thinking silently of who would be on her team. She probably had around a middle rank, which was good, that was normal enough; it wouldn't make her stand out... so... she would be with...

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yukimina Miyuki." Iruka announced, staring at Naruto for a long moment before averting his gaze back to the list. "Team Eight:" He didn't have time to say anymore.

"Why do _I _have to be on the team with that bastard?!" Naruto whined loudly, standing and slamming his hands on the desk beside him.

_"Because your score was the worst and his was the best." _

Iruka echoed Myuki's thoughts outloud, and Naruto, who had fallen back into his chair, began sulking as the sensei called out the names of team eight, and then team nine, and so on.

_"The hokage had to put the people with the most problems on the same team... The Uchiha massacure victim... The nine-tailed fox holder... and the-"_

Miyuki's thoughts were cut off by Iruka telling her group where to meet there sensei after an half-hour break for lunch. The room next door. He then dismissed everyone, telling Naruto to stay for a moment- he had to talk to him about something- he would probably be playing parent again.

Miyuki sat on the roof during lunch, not bothering to buy anything to eat- she just felt like staring into the distance... thinking. She finally stood a few seconds from 12:30, and headed down to room 405, entering exactly on the time she was supposed to meet. She took a seat and pulled out a one-thousand page book-- she knew it would be a while before the sensei got there- Kakashi Hatake was known for his tardiness.

Two minutes later Sasuke entered, a dark scowl on his face, which deepened when he saw that Miyuki had reached the room before him. Miyuki didn't look up, but could feel his presence move across the room, next to the window. He sat and stared at it, scowl still on his face.

Miyuki was half-way done with the book when Naruto entered. "Gomen, sensei- I was ambushed by flying- hey, where is he?!" He asked moronically, looking around the room.

"He is obviously not here, dobe." Sasuke spoke for the first time; Miyuki looked up to see his arms crossed with an expression that said 'if-you-keep-annoying-me-your-dead.'

"Well, Teme, how would I know- he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Naruto shot back, taking a seat on Sasuke's side of the room, as far away as possible. Miyuki looked up at him when she felt his gaze on her face, and caught his eye for a second, before he hastily looked away.

**_"Naruto, be careful on that team," Iruka was saying, "Don't get into too many fights with Sasuke, and Yukimina Miyuki... she gives me a bad feeling... she's just to quite- other girls her age would kill to be on Sasuke's team, but she didn't do a thing."_**

**_"Sensei, I can take care of it!" Naruto whined, pouting slightly and still sulking from having to be on the "teme's" team. Iruka obviously noticed his students mood._**

**_"Naruto, if you don't cause too much trouble after lunch, I'll take you to ramen tonight," Iruka said, smiling at his student, who began jumping up and down in excitement._**

**_"No problem, sensei, see you tonight!" Naruto called, practically flying out of the room, running towards his home to make some instant ramen for lunch, hoping Iruka would keep his promise-_**

Miyuki went back to reading her book. She was finished with the final 500 pages in less than twenty more minutes. She snapped it shut, causing the other two rooms occupants to snap to her. She set the dictionary-sized novel on the desk, before pulling out one twice its size, and beginning to read it.

It had been forty-five minutes now, Miyuki was half way done with her current book, and she shut it, hearing there sensei's slow steps approaching the room. Naruto's head fell onto the desk, and he suddenly broke out into a fit of maniachle laughter. He went to the board, grabbed an eraser, and then ran to the door, stuffing it between the door and the door frame.

"That definatley won't work, Dobe." Sasuke said from his seat, looking at Naruto, rather unimpressed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're dealing with a Jonin." He added, but Naruto shrugged.

"I've never failed yet with a trick like this!" He said, and watched as the door nob turned. "This will teach him for being late!" He muttered, and then bursted out laughing as the eraser fell on the head of a man.

The jonin had silver-gray-white hair, and a mask covering half his face, one of his eyes covered with his headband, the other dark, almost black, and unblinking. He had on a green vest, hinting everyone of his high status, and it was worn over an average black ninja training uniform.

"My first impression of you all," He said in a cheerful voice, "Is that I hate you."

Naruto and Sasuke looked as if they weren't breathing for a minute, Miyuki looked into her knew sensei's eye and quickly shuffled through his memories.

**_A man that looked identical to Kakashi looked up at his son, his eyes lifeless, as he uttered his last words-_**

**_A boy was lying under a boulder, whispering to Kakashi to take his unscathed eye-_**

**_A girl was lying in her own blood, looking unblinkingly up at Kakashi, her face shocked, scared- _**

Miyuki pulled herself away from the flashes of memories in time to hear Kakashi tell everyone to go up to the roof, before disappearing himself. She followed close behind Naruto and Sasuke as they raced up, not daring to use her full speed. Once reaching the roof, they all sat on the railing, across from their sensei.

"Now we are going to get to know each other. Tell you name, your likes, dislikes, dreams, and ambitions." Kakasi ordered. "I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes... and as for my dreams and ambitions... well, I don't really feel like sharing that with you. Now you, the Blondie."

Naruto spouted off about his love for ramen and his dream to be hokage. Then it was Sasuke's turn. He denied any likes and said he had many dislikes. Then he said that is dream wasn't a dream, it would be reality, and talked about 'a certain person' who Miyuki knew was his brother, Itachi. Finally, it was Miyuki's turn.

"My name is Yukimina Miyuki."

_"That's only half true."_

"For shinobi likes and dislikes don't exist. I don't have any."

_"That's a lie." _

"Dreams and ambitions slow one down."

_"I don't believe that." _

There was a long silence as her teammates stared at her. Kakashi cleared his throat and all attention turned to him.

"Er... Well, then, tomorrow we will be training." He said, "Survival training. Meet at the fourth training grounds at nine, and don't eat breakfast."

_"I have no need to." _

-:-

Hatake Kakasi was utterly annoyed. His team was the weirdest ever. First, he had Uzumaki Naruto, the kyuubi brat who was obsessed with ramen. Then there was the Uchiha, revenge obsessed. And finally, that girl Miyuki. A cold girl who seemed fixated on being the perfect shinobi. He would understand if maybe she was embarrassed to say her dream to marry a guy or something stupid like that, but she had stated, without emotion, that Dreams and ambitions were useless and that she didn't like or dislike anything. He sighed; oh well, he would be gone with them by tomorrow. With that more than pleasant thought, he opened his perverted novel, hoping that the legendary ninja would hurry and make another.


End file.
